Oil and gas pipelines extend virtually throughout the entire United States. Such pipelines are intended to convey oil and natural gas from a producing location to a storage or consuming location. These pipeline utilize suitable pressures, and other facilities, for the purpose of urging the oil and/or gas from one location to another. For security purposes, valves are positioned at spaced locations along the pipeline. The valves are intended to close off certain pipeline sections in the event of a rupture or damage thereto. Additionally, if there is an obstacle or obstruction within the pipeline, these valving sections can allow suitable access to the pipeline for repair and maintenance.
It is known to place these valving structures above the earth. It is very important to place the valving structures above the earth so that access to the valves can be obtained in a quick and easy manner. As a result, in the event of a pipeline rupture or other need for closing the pipeline, workers can easily access the valving structure so as to facilitate the closure of the pipeline and to prevent spillage, leakage or other undesired results from the open pipeline.
Since these valving structures are placed above the earth, they are in a convenient location for access by undesired personnel. In these days of national security concerns, the exposed sections of the pipeline present a very attractive target for terrorist activities. Since the valving structures are located above the earth, it would be relatively easy for a terrorist to place explosives in an area adjacent to the valving structure, to ram a vehicle into the valving structure, and direct missiles or other projectiles toward the pipeline structure. If the valving section of the pipeline is damaged to a considerable degree, then the ability to close the pipeline will be compromised. The supply of oil and gas through the pipeline associated with such valving section will be interrupted. As a result, a coordinated approach to the destruction of these valving sections could present a very serious national security concern and present a very serious concern relative to the ability to supply oil and gas for the nations needs. As a result, a structure for protecting such valving sections would be imperative.
In the past, various patents have issued with respect to protective structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,215, issued on May 13, 2003 to M. Wakefield, teaches an enclosure for natural gas wellheads. The enclosure has a fixed enclosure portion and a removable enclosure portion. The removable enclosure portion facilitates access to the wellhead, while the fixed enclosure portion protects the wellhead's computer and meter systems. The enclosure provides ventilation to prevent accumulation of natural gas within the enclosure in the event of a leak.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,757, issued on Nov. 18, 1997 to Heintz et al., describes an apparatus for guarding against vandalism and spillage of fluids from bulk fluid storage facilities. The apparatus includes a lockable enclosure mounted at the discharge end of the outlet pipe from a bulk fluid storage tank. A fluid shut-off valve is mounted in the enclosure. The enclosure has a lid which is mounted so that it can be properly closed only when the shut-off valve is fully closed. The enclosure can be locked to prevent vandals from opening the shut-off valve. When it is closed, the enclosure protects fluid in the receptacle from rain and prevents animals from getting into the fluid in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 33,523, issued on Oct. 22, 1861 to O. Falke, teaches a heated cover for pipeline backflow preventor component assemblies. The cover is sectionalized so as to be assembleable around the valve components. The cover includes drain openings at ground level to let any water drain out of the cover. Doors are provided in the cover to permit inspection and testing of the components when the cover is in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,137, issued on May 22, 1973 to R. L. Stanley, discloses a pipeline transmission system in which the pipeline is mounted on a elevated platform insulated from the ground surface. The pipe is enclosed within full-length insulated housing that contains service pipes, rails and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,055, issued on Jun. 17, 1980 to Noensie et al., provides a method and device for sealing against the penetration of a pipeline in a wall of a submerged structure. The device is particularly designed for connecting two pipelines located beneath sea level wherein the end of one of the pipelines is located in a hollow structure and one of the sealing devices is connected thereto. The other end of the sealing device is sealingly connected to one end of a penetration sleeve which is sealingly connected through the wall of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,288, issued on Dec. 23, 1924 to P. P. Featherstone, discloses a pyramidal-shaped structure that can be lowered onto a fire for the purposes of extinguishing the fire, such as an oil well fire. U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,788, issued on May 10, 1932 to J. S. Murphy, discloses an alternate system whereby the housing is of a rectangular shape and can be lowered so as to completely cover an exposed gas or oil well fire for the purposes of extinguishing the fire.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2001/0018926, published on Sep. 6, 2001 to Griffin et al., discloses a housing that can maintained over the valving structure associated with the pipeline. The device is particularly configured so as to provide heat to the valving structures so as to avoid any thickening of the conveyed fluid by exposure to low temperatures. U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2004/0163337, published on Aug. 26, 2004 to A. Claerbout, describes a protective enclosure that is designed so as to provide protection from the blast of a high-temperature explosion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,474, issued on Jun. 27, 1995 to T. W. Silvers, teaches a double-containment piping system for securing a primary pipeline in position within a surrounding secondary pipeline which interconnects two or more sump chambers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective housing for pipelines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective housing which prevents access to the valving structure associated with the pipeline.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective housing whereby exposed portions of the pipeline can be protected against the actions of terrorists and others.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective housing for pipelines whereby any explosions adjacent to the exposed portions of the pipeline will be deflected from the pipeline.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective housing for pipelines that can be easily installed over the exposed portions of the pipelines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective housing for pipelines whereby access to the valving structure of the pipeline can be obtained in a quick and efficient manner by authorized personnel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective housing for pipelines whereby the housing structure can be preassembled and simply lowered in position over the exposed portions of the pipelines.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.